Aerial and the Circle
by ShimmerShadowGlimmerDust
Summary: A girl from our world is transported to Emelan where she meets the Circle and discovers that she has powerful water magic. Soon she finds out that this will be one journey she will never forget!--May be over-rated....
1. Aerial

****

The Circle and Ariel

Sighing, fourteen-year-old Aerial got out of bed. She had been having a great dream and now it was ruined all because she had to go to school. School. Ariel shuddered at the thought. Today was the first day of school and she was not looking forward to it because once again she was going to be the new girl. This was the fifth time Ariel had moved schools and walking into a classroom of unfamiliar faces was not getting any easier. Today she was starting grade nine at a new public school. 

If there was one thing Aerial had learned about being new, however, it was that you had to look good on your first day. If you didn't you were automatically considered a loser and a loner, a status that Ariel was not eager to acquire.

Aerial moved to her closet and pulled out the outfit she had picked out the night before. It consisted of a light purple spaghetti strap tank top, light blue, tight, hip hugger jeans and her light purple and tan platform flip-flops. She put the clothes on and surveyed herself in the mirror. Perfect,' she thought. 

Next Aerial brushed out her long, layered, dark brown hair. She had decided to wear her hair out. Then, Aerial grabbed some mascara and applied it to her long eyelashes. This made her extraordinarily violet eyes stand out. And, finally, Aerial put on some shiny clear lipgloss. She was ready. She grabbed her small purple purse, ate a quick breakfast, pulled on her knapsack and dashed out the door.

As Aerial began to approach her new school, she started taking deep breaths. It's going to be okay,' she thought to herself.

When Aerial walked into her new classroom, she immediately began to attract stares. This high school was small and there were rarely any new students, especially new students that came in the middle of the school year. The teacher called Ariel up to the front of the class. 

"Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Aerial and she is from Toronto, Ontario. Ariel, you may take the empty seat next to Jenny"

The teacher pointed to a nasty looking girl sitting in the front row. She had bleached blond hair and a very mean expression on her face. As soon as Aerial sat down and the teacher turned away to announce the assignment for that day, Jenny turned towards Ariel and surveyed her with that same look on her face. When Jenny's eyes reached Aerial's eyes, Jenny gasped. ´ EW! You have purple eyes? Do you think those contacts look cool? You look like a freak! ª Then Jenny sniggered and turned to the girl beside her to tell her about the freak with purple eyes.

Aerial could feel her eyes beginning to well up with tears. She grabbed at the pendant she wore around her neck and massaged it with her thumb, as she always did when she was nervous or upset. The pendant was a blue-purple and her name was written in tiny silver letters in the middle of it. The pendant had a shimmery look, almost as if it weren't a pendant at all, but a tiny ocean with it's own miniature waves. Aerial had had the pendant for as long as she could remember and she never took it off. "I hate this school," she whispered. ´ I wish I could be anywhere else in the world _except_ here! I hate this school."

All of a sudden everything around her started to blur. Jenny's face got fuzzier and fuzzier until it looked as if it wasn't there at all. Aerial began to get dizzy and found herself swaying back and forth. Then everything went black.

Ya! I'm done the first chapter of my very first fanfic! ANYWAY! I hope everyone liked my story! PLEASE review so that I'll know if anyone wants me to continue. Please no really nasty flames but constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen to Ariel and the Circle when they meet, please share! I am in need of a good idea or too. Thanks! ! !


	2. Magic Shows Itself

DISCLIAMER: I do not own the Circle or the characters and places in this story that are in Tammy's books!

Aerial woke up with a start, but when she did she wished she had never opened her eyes. What she saw scared the living daylights out of her. She was falling. Falling into a sea of blue water. It was coming closer and closer and Aerial knew that when she fell in there was no way that she could swim to shore. The only land that she could see from her bird's eye view was what looked to be miles away. Oh, God,' she thought. I don't want to die now! Help me please! Somebody, Anybody, help me!' 

That was the last thing that Aerial thought because the next minute she had plunged into the ice cold waters of the sea. In her shock, she drew in a deep breath, but found that water and not air filled her lungs. Aerial fought to get to the surface and just as she began to see the light of the sun's rays above the water, she felt something pull her down again. She looked down in panic and saw that a single tendril of seaweed had wrapped itself around her leg. Aerial shook her leg furiously attempting to dislodge the seaweed but it clung tightly to her leg.

Aerial's eye's widened and she could feel her eyes stinging with the salt water. So this was it. Her last living moments. So this was how it felt to have life so close to you but being unable to reach it. To have life dangled in front of you only to have it pulled back from you in one split second because one piece of seaweed, one insignificant piece of plant life had decided that it liked you and wanted to be with you forever, even if it meant dragging you to your death. Dragging you down into the depths of the sea. Aerial shuddered as she thought this. Her breath was slowly leaving her, her life slowly slipping out of her grasp. 'NO!' she thought fiercely! 'NO! I will not die this way!' Aerial grabbed her pendant with one hand and with the other she slowly stretched out her arm attempting to break through the surface of the water and just as slowly, something began to happen.

A light blue wisp of something began to escape from her hand and slowly, ever so slowly; the water began to drain from beneath her. Aerial could feel air begin to seep into her lungs. The water, however, continued to drain into that little wisp of something that was still coming out of Aerial's hand. Soon, Aerial was standing on the sand on the sea floor. She looked up and around her on all four sides were walls of water. If she looked close enough into the water, she could see tiny fish peeping curiously at her. 

Aerial was astonished. Was this a dream? Aerial pinched her herself, but nothing happened. Well this is just great,' Aerial thought. I'm stuck in the middle of walls of water with no where to go and meanwhile everyone at my stupid new school is probably wondering where I went and whispering about the scary new girl. I'll probably have to change schools again. Just wonderful. So much for making a good impression!' Aerial sat on the ground and sobbed. I hate this place!' she thought as she started to shiver because of her wet clothes. I just want to get to land! Somewhere where there are actual people!' With that Aerial looked up and to her astonishment, the space between the walls was widening until it made a sort of path. In the distance Aerial could see a small town. Well,' she thought. I might as well follow it. There's nothing else to do.' She sighed and began to follow the path to the town, hoping that the people there would be nothing like Jenny.

Finally finished typing! I hoped everyone liked this chapter. In the next chapter I promise Aerial will meet the Circle. That is if I write another chapter. I need REVIEWS! Well I don't need them but I WANT them. If more people review I will write the next chapter. Please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome and so are ideas and suggestions as to what should happen to Aerial and the Circle in future chapters. I forgot to put a Disclaimer on my first chapter but OH WELL! I'm sure that everyone knows that I do not own the Circle or the other characters that you recognize from Tammy's books (and if you didn't know that, well I just told you). I do, however, own Aerial and the plot. I might forget to add disclaimers to future chapters so if you forget that I don't own the stuff that I just said I don't own, refer to this chapter and read the disclaimer above. Ok then. TTFN! 

****

Skysong: Thanks!

****

And Love Falls: Thanks! I like Winding Circle fics too.

****

Galadriel Greenleaf: Thanks!

****

Silkdragon: Wow! Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you liked the pendant idea. I didn't exactly use your idea of what should happen when Aerial shows up in Emelan, but your idea kind of gave me the idea of Aerial appearing over water. Thanks! 


End file.
